


Snake and Tex

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Carter is standing guard when he meets a fellow soldier. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake and Tex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I apologize if I got any of the details about planes or weapons wrong. I researched it all, but I'm not sure how accurate my information is. All errors are completely my own.

Vietnam, Jacob decided, was hot and wet.

He'd been stationed outside of Saigon for three weeks, and _hot and wet_ were the most polite words he'd been able to come up with to describe the weather. Layne and Baker had informed him cheerily that this was the cold season, and that when it heated up in the summer, he'd really be miserable. Jacob had sarcastically replied that he couldn't wait.

In truth, he figured as he shifted his M1 carbine in his grasp, hr might not mind a bit more heat if the rain would just stop. Another ten degrees wouldn't be so oppressive if he weren't up to his calves in mud.

"This country isn't what I was expecting." Jacob turned slightly, still keeping an eye down the road he was guarding, and found a tall man with a shock of brown hair standing a few paces back. "Hot and wet, that's for sure." His voice held a slight drawl. Jacob liked him immediately.

"Carter, Lieutenant," Jacob said, nodding at him. "In the air, they call me Snake. I'd shake, but…" He shifted the M1 again. The taller man grinned.

"Hammond, same," he replied. "Tex. Good to meet you."

"Likewise," Jacob greeted. "What do you fly?"

"A-37 Dragonfly," Hammond said proudly. "She's a nice one."

"Yeah?" Jacob grinned. "Buddy of mine's in an A-1 Skyraider. Says the Super Tweet's more talk than anything else."

"Your buddy's just jealous." Hammond was leaning against the post that supported the main wall around the camp, eyes searching the road just as Jacob's were. "I'll take Kayla over a Spad any day of the week."

"Kayla?"

Hammond shrugged. "I wanted a unique name for her," he defended. "You know how many Bettys we've got deployed right now?"

Jacob had to concede the point. "How long have you been here?"

"Shipped out two weeks ago," Hammond replied. "My wife's not too thrilled, but here I am."

"I know how it is," Jacob replied. "I've got two kids back home, Mark and Samantha. Sammie. He's three, she's just over a year." He reached into the pocket of his vest and drew out the small picture that Eileen had given him months ago, just as he'd been getting ready to leave. It was a candid photo, Mark sitting on the couch with a smiling Sammie draped across his lap. Jacob carried it with him at all times. They had gotten him through some tough times, the happy faces of his kids.

Hammond studied it. "Good-looking kids," he noted, handing the picture back over. "I've got two boys, Adam and Joseph. Five and two." Jacob heard Hammond's own vest snap open, and then he was glancing at a professional portrait, two young boys in matching slacks and polo shirts.

"Nice family," Jacob responded in kind.

Hammond laughed. "Wish I had a picture like yours, too. They hated their Easter outfits, but Moll insisted they wear them for the photo. I'd like one of them smiling."

Jacob grinned as he tucked his picture back away. "Eileen hasn't gotten the idea into her head yet. I'm sure she will soon, and Sammie'll throw a fit about having to wear a dress." He smiled faintly. His daughter's temper and apparent distaste for frilly, girly attire could be a formidable combination.

Beside him, Hammond chuckled. "Sounds like fun." He sounded a little wistful as he put his own picture away. Missing his family, Jacob supposed, and he couldn't blame the man. Hammond straightened and took a step back.

"I'm on duty in fifteen," he said, taking another step back.

Jacob nodded. "Thanks for the chat, then."

"Any time," Hammond offered. "I know what it's like to be stuck on guard when you'd rather be in the sky."

Jacob smiled as he stared down the road. He'd get up in the air again soon enough. "I'll be here," he replied, nodding again at Hammond, who walked away.

Jacob focused his attention back down the road, through the heat and the rain, and resettled his M1 in his hands, thinking about blue skies and grass and family and home.


End file.
